Vampire Academy: Last Sacrifice
by missvampfreak95
Summary: Rose has to choose. Adrian or Dimitri. Dimitri the one she has always loved or Adrian the one she feels she can't be without. But does she have to choose someone else? Lissa or Love.
1. Chapter 1

My version of Vampire academy: Last sacrifice

I can't wait until the book comes out on December 7th! Richelle Mead is my favorite author… but until then I need to entertain myself somehow.

Chapter 1

It all happened so fast, I would have never imagined that anything like this could happen to me. I mean I've always found trouble well more like trouble found me, but of all the shit to happen to me this had to be the worst. I was already in hell without Dimitri, now Adrian, how I missed him. But of all things to be accused of murder! I never favored Queen Tatiana but I didn't hate her that much too actually kill her. Sure I've thought of knocking her down a few times but I couldn't get myself to kill her.

"You have a visitor" the guard said. I looked up shamelessly, this cell was horrible. I was sitting with my head on my knees. And there he was Dimitri. My Dimitri.

He was staring at me with those big eyes. My cheeks were wet with tears; I tried to wipe them off. He turned toward the guard.

"May I go in, if that's all right?"

The guard looked at Dimitri's guard; his guard nodded and stepped near the cell.

He took the key off his belt and opened the door. Dimitri's guard stepped in first, then Dimitri.

He crouched down near me and stroked my cheek with his thumb, I closed my eyes enjoying every second of the feel and warmth of his touch.

"You shouldn't cry your better than that Roza"

I wanted to talk but I couldn't find the words.

"You have another visitor" the guard said once again.

I heard a faint voice getting closer and closer.

"Rose!"

Holy shit! I knew that voice. Adrian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rose where the hell are you?"

I opened my eyes reluctantly and Dimitri stood up and stepped beside me. I watched Adrian's face light up when he saw me, but when he saw Dimitri his smile faded. I tried to give him a reassuring grin. He immediately opened the cell door he didn't even pause to ask if it was all right to go in. The guard didn't stop him seeing that he was an Ivashkov after all.

He grabbed my arms and lifted me up into his arms. I laid my head on his chest, forgetting that Dimitri was there. It felt right to be there in his arms. I could feel Dimitri's gaze on us. There was no possible way that I could turn around and face him with something like this. I loved him then and I love him now, the only problem was I still loved Adrian.

"Oh my god Rose do you have any idea how worried I was?"

I finally brought myself to turn around. Adrian kept his arm around my shoulders, trying to send a message that I was his now. I hated to see the pain in Dimitri's eyes; it burned deep into my heart.

"I guess I should go" Dimitri said

"No please don't go yet" I pleaded. I looked up at Adrian. "Adrian could you give us a second…please?"

He put his arms around my waist and fiercely kissed me, then held me in one last embrace and left down the hall.

"You too make a good couple, I'm happy for you."

"Dimitri I...you were gone, I had to accept that, if I ever thought that there was a way to…" I couldn't get myself to look up at him. Instead I just looked at the concrete floor. He had his hands behind his back like always.

"I understand there's no need to explain."

I looked at him surprised. "Can I just ask you one thing?" he nodded. "When you saw Adrian and me, what were you thinking?"

He shook his head and let out a small laugh looking down. "Same old Rose, so curious and not afraid to ask. Oh how I've missed that. I'm not proud of this but I was feeling a lot of hatred towards Adrian."

I couldn't help but smile. "Wow comrade never thought I'd hear that one."

We kept getting closer and closer and before I knew it we were 6 inches away from each other. I could feel his body heat, all the blood rushed to my cheeks when he saw it he giggled. His finger tips gently caressed my cheek. When I felt that his hand was sliding off my cheek I stopped it with my hand and closed my eyes. His hands were so gentle and soft.

"Please don't leave not yet, I'm scared here by myself please don't leave."

"Roza…"

That one touch turned into a tender embrace. I felt like our bodies were made to fit together. All I wanted was to stay like this forever. But I couldn't help but think of Adrian.

Our foreheads touched and our lips brushed against each other. I couldn't help but smile brilliantly.

"Your visiting hours are up; it's time for you to go."

"Ok thank you."He began to walk passed me to his guard. I grabbed his forearm.

"Wait is there any news about the trial?"

"I'm probably not the person to ask but there's someone in the middle of the hall that can answer that for you. It was nice seeing you."

Adrian stepped out of the dark stone hallway, with his hands in his pocket and a funny expression on his face. Dimitri started down the hallway passing Adrian. Dimitri looked up at Adrian.

"It was nice seeing you again too Mr. Ivashkov." Dimitri said.

Adrian didn't even bother to look at him. "Ya you too."

He continued down the hall with his guard behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Adrian you know that ease-dropping is not giving me any privacy."

"How can I?" He smiled and held my waist. I laid my hands on his stiff chest and look up to see his smiling face. His face came closer toward mine. "You're just so irresistible I don't know how any guy can control themselves." Instead of trying to kiss me like I would have expected, he grabbed my hand and placed a small piece of folded paper in it. His lips came next to my ear. "Read the note when I get his attention." He turned toward the guard who wasn't really paying attention to us. He started walking toward the hall but stumbled and he fell on his knees. The guard immediately ran towards Adrian to help him up. When the guard wasn't looking I opened the note. It read:

Grab the guard's keys off the wall and run half-way down the hall, there you shall find another note. Follow the directions and I'll meet you up.

Love, Adrian

I quickly ran to the wall and grabbed the set of keys I saw the guard use one time. I could see Adrian using compulsion on him. "You will let us pass without any problem. Is there any more guards or locked doors I should know about?"

"Yes just one more guard at the entrance and security cameras."

"How do you shut down the cameras?"

"Right next to the entrance is a lock that unlocks the cameras with this key." He pulled a key out of his belt.

"Rose stay here for a minute don't move I'm going to go erase the security cameras."

"Adrian wait" I pleaded. "I don't think this is a good idea, I mean this just makes it look like I'm guilty and am trying to escape."

"Rose we'll have you back, but first you have to come and I'll explain."

I tried to get a hold of Lissa through our bond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It's gonna be okay. She going to be fine like she always is." Christian said holding Lissa. Her head was laid on his shoulder; his sweater's shoulder area was drenched in tears. His chin was rested upon her head.

"Why does Rose get into so much trouble all the time?" Lissa said.

"I know she just hasn't learned self control yet. It's going to be fine. Don't worry; we can visit her later on if you want."

I blurred out of her mind reluctantly. I was pushed out once again.

"Rose come on lets go."

"Adrian do you have any idea what they do to you if we get caught? Where the hell are we going anyway?"

He didn't answer he just grabbed my hand and started fast walking down the hall dragging me behind.

I stopped walking and looked at Adrian with a concerned face. He stopped walking to look at me. "Adrian please I can't let you do this."

He grabbed my shoulders and slightly shook them. "Rose you don't understand I would do anything for you. You know that right?"

"Yes I do but sometimes you do too much. This is too big, if you get caught…The consequences."

"I know what the consequences are. Shit we're running out of time, come on we'll talk about this later." He started running faster and faster dragging me behind.


	5. Chapter 5

If you guys have ideas…write me !

Chapter 5

Adrian and I escaped the building with no interference what so ever. We took a jet to New York. And we found a hotel near D.C.

I was in the doorway of the bathroom, drying my hair with a towel. Adrian was standing near the mirror spiking up his wet hair.

"That shower felt so good. So any reason we're in New York?"

"I just thought it would be nice."

"Can you please tell me why you busted me out? And what were going to do."

He sat down on the bed and patted it for me to sit.

"Rose I meant what I said before. I really would do anything for you." He lifted up my chin with his hand. "You do understand that don't you."

I took in a deep breath and nodded, smiling foolishly. "Yes but Adrian you can't risk all this for me I'm really not worth all this. Please I really don't want anything to happen to you, I'm sure even now you'll have consequences that won't be very easy to deal with."

"Rose you are worth it, you have to know that." Adrian pleaded.

"Adrian" I said holding his hand in my lap. "I have to tell you something. So do you remember when you invited me to your parent's house to have dinner? And when you went to the other room to get your coat? Well while you were gone you mom made me realize something. She sai…"

He interrupted me "Uhhh what did she say to you? If she said something to upset you I swear I'l…"

"No no she didn't upset me. She made me realize that this can't work." I could swear I saw pure hurt in his eyes. "Adrian I'm serious about being a guardian, and there's no way we could have a future. If we stop now it'll hurt less for both of us. I just wish there was a way but there isn't."

When I said that my heart stopped for a moment and kept going at a fast pace, but my heart it stung like I was getting stabbed. It was unbearable.

"Adrian tell me what you need to tell me."

"The murderer" he said not even bothering to look up at me. I was glad, there was no way I could look at his face and tell him I didn't love him. I couldn't lie to his face. "The murderer we found evidence it wasn't you. But it's going to take time to put the other pieces together to make it eligible to present in front of a judge."

"Thank you" I said walking towards the door. "I appreciate all you and Abe have done but I can't ask you to continue." I paused hand on the door knob. "I don't deserve it, tell Abe thank you also and I that he doesn't have to continue if he doesn't want to. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Goodbye." I held in my tears until I closed the door then I let lose.

If I was away from everyone I wouldn't be able to cause any more trouble. For all the stunts I pulled earlier this is what I deserved.

I ran to the exit hand on the door when a Strigoi appeared behind me. Just what I needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you guys have ideas…write me!**

Chapter 6

My back to him I said, "You know I'm really not in the mood to fight right now so if you want it to go the the easy way you could kill yourself now."

"That's not what I had in mind." He grunted. I turn around to see this small nerdy Strigoi. His smile was sinister.

"Ok then but could you not scream when I kill you I don't want to disturb the people in the next room."

His hand went up and instantly my guardian skills kicked in. I leaped onto one of the cleaning carts and was behind him in a second. Apparently he thought he was such a bad ass. This was such a waste of my time.

I found my way back to the courts cells. But before I entered the building I stood in the bushes looking at all the commotion I caused. I knew when I went back there would be consequences. I started walking towards the building.

"Hey you!" a cop said. "It's her!" he yelled pointing his gun towards me. "Hands up!"

I did as he said, getting ready to be handcuffed. "That won't be necessary." a voice behind me said. It wasn't until I turned around that I saw Abe's face smiling at me.

"I would be glad to escort her back to her cel…I mean room."

**Hey so sorry this chapter isn't that long… I'm kinda sick right now so I didn't feel like writing much more. I'll write more tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

He grabbed me by my elbow and dragged towards my room. When we got inside I said "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I think you know why I'm here."

When I didn't say anything he said "Rose there's a lead."

Abe was standing inside my cell leaning against the cell bars. Acting so cool…

"So who is it?"

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, how the hell did you escape?"

"Funny story bout that."

"Mmm-hmm let me guess Lord Ivashkov broke you out?"

I nodded.

"Figured. So I suppose he told you?"

"All he said was that you found evidence that I couldn't be me but it would take a while to put the pieces together."

"Well there's new news."

He stopped looked down at his vibrating phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"No I told them not to. Well fix it then!" his voice was filled with anger, scared me a little. He hung up.

"What's wrong?"

His voice calmed. "Nothing, back to the lead…We think it might be Ambrose."

"What evidence do you have?"

"Well we checked the security cameras, nothing. But after Lissa used compulsion on one of the security guards apparently someone paid him to hide the tape. All he remembers is taking the cash and hiding the tape he doesn't remember who gave it to him. After we checked the video we saw that Ambrose was the last one to go in her room. He was also the one who reported the queen dead."

Unconsciously my hand lifted up to my mouth. "Oh my god."

"There's just one problem."

"What?"

"A security guard entered her room but never left."

"Well have you checked her room?"

"We had other guardians check because we don't have access. They didn't find anything."

One of the guardians guarding my new maximum security cell came up and said "Your times up", it looked like they never blinked. I now miss that tiny little barred window in my old cell. The thick cement wall looked pretty hard.

"I need just one more min…"

"You need to leave now."

"Just go, looks like if you stay any longer he'll tear your head off." I said.

He shrugged. "I'll be back soon."

Minutes passed that felt like hours. My hands around my knees sitting on the cold cement floor instead of the bed. My eyes closed trying to focus on something other than my surroundings.

Trying to picture the cities in Russia. They looked like something I'd never seen before. The buildings we're different much more different than ones in the U.S.

"Hey" another guard knocked on the metal bars. "Another visitor."

I looked up to see my mother walking in. "What do you want?"

"What I can't see my own daughter?"

"What are you up to?"

"I just wanted to see you. Why so suspicious."

"Mom there's always a catch when it comes to you."

She looked at me with her hands on her hips. "Rose I don't want anything from you, all I want is to see you and talk that's it."

I looked at her suspiciously. "Ok fine."

She had the guard open the cell door, and like always she wore her usual guardian outfit, black turtle- neck sweater and sweats.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Rose I need you to be honest with me. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Rose on the night Tatianna was killed where exactly where you? And I know many people have asked you this but I need to hear it myself."

My mind flashed back to the night I spent with Adrian, we were in bed and we almost made it all the way.

"I…I was with Adrian."

"Where were you with him?"

I paused; this was so not happening right now. I wasn't just going to tell her 'hey mom I was in the bedroom naked with Adrian almost about to have sex.'

"We were in my room…uh hanging out."

She raised her eyebrow "Uhhh huh. Rose you didn't do anything you're going to regret did you?"

"No mom."

One of the guards shouted "I'm sorry sir you're not allowed in yet! Lord Ivashkov!"

Then I heard his voice "Rose!" he screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. My life gets pretty crazy sometimes! But since I have a bunch of time on my hands, expect more chapters!**

Chapter 8

Adrian's voice pierced my heart. When he said my name his voice was filled with need. I felt the urge to rush to him and wrap my arms around him. He would be my protection. My sanctuary, my safe point. Mine. I wanted to hold on to him as tight and as long as possible I felt safe. But in Dimitri's arms I felt like I was invincible nothing could harm me. Except for those words "I don't love you anymore". Those words Dimitri had once told me. The words that made my heart shatter like glass.

My mom shook her head and said, "Rose I can see you have others who need your attention I'll leave."

"Rose!" Adrian ran in. sliding to a stop.  
"Lord Ivashkov! Please I must escort you to the exit. Her visiting hours are over."

Adrian looked at him deeply. He was using compulsion. "You will let me see her. For as long as I want."

His face was blank. "Yes" he stepped aside "Go ahead Lord Ivashkov"

"Thank you, now sleep."

The guardian walked away. Adrian opened the cell door and squatted near me "Adrian, you can't do that." I pointed toward the dark hallway.

"Too late." He leaned in closer, his hand caressing my cheek. I couldn't make eye contact.

"Adrian everybody's been visiting me today. What?"

"What no 'I missed you' or 'Hey Adrian how have you been?' No? Okay then."

"Adrian you have to get out of here, if they catch you you'll be in so much trouble."

"Rose. Are you forgetting that I erased the footage on the security cameras?"

"Oh, but I'm serious you really do need to get out of here, before I ruin any chance of you getting out of all this trouble I've caused."

"Oh Rose, you still don't understand. I can't leave you, even if I wanted to." His thumb running across my cheek bones.

"Adrian, but at the hotel-"

"Hey I was undesirable to you once remember. But I grew on you."

I giggled. "Yeah like cancer." I murmured. I looked up at him. His eyes met mine, and I just couldn't let go. Finally before I knew it I was in his arms and I was sobbing on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Adrian."  
He laid his hand on the back of my head. "Shhh Rose its okay. It's all going to be okay."

"Ivashkov!"  
I looked up to see one of the other guards standing in front of my cell trying to awaken the guard on the floor.

"Lord Ivashkov, you need to leave. She's under solitary confinement now. Today is her last day for visitors."

Adrian looked at me and wiped a tear off my cheek with his thumb. "Rose I will see you soon okay?"

I nodded. And he kissed my forehead and walked out.

I found my way back to my corner with my head between my knees sobbing. 'I have no idea how I'm going to get through this.' I thought to myself.

I tried to find my way back to Lissa.

"…the evidence clearly proves that she didn't kill her! They can't keep her in solitary confinement! Come on Tasha, this is Rose we're talking about."

Tasha Ozera, Christian's aunt and the woman that almost took Dimitri away from me.

Lissa, Tasha, and Christian were inside the foyer of one of the administrative buildings. Tasha and Christian were sitting down but Lissa was pacing back and forth across the room.

"Lissa, we've shown the evidence to the judge now all we can do is wait. The final hearing is in a week we'll know then."

"I can't just wait here. We need to do something!" she collapsed on the floor with her head in her hands sobbing quietly. Christian went over to bring her to his arms. "I can't even see her anymore." She whispered.

"Lissa, they're not going to keep her in solitary confinement forever. Plus you're a Dragomir they'll have no choice but to let you in."

She looked up at Christian, eyes red and puffy, her nose sniffling. "I want to go now."

Tasha spoke up, "Maybe you should wait. Just until morning. I'll go with you."

"But…" Lissa said.

"You can't go right now; you need to be calm so Rose won't lose it. Just go with Tasha in the morning."

"Fine" She got up out of Christian's arms. "I'm going to my room." She started to walk towards the door when Christian said, "Lissa wait."

But she kept walking, she starting sprinting when she was in the hall way of the building.

'Rose I know you can hear me. I'm going to get you out. Rose. Adrian failed but I won't. I'm going to get you out tomorrow.'

Then I was pushed out of Lissa's head. She pushed me out once again. She was starting to get good at that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. My life gets pretty crazy sometimes! **

Chapter 9

"You know that was pretty stupid what you did." Abe's voice startled me.

"What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to have visitors remember." He stood there looking down at me with that stupid grin on his face. Leaning against the cell bars.

"Never under estimate my abilities."He spoke quietly to me. "You will only be in this cell for a little while longer."

"But how? I escaped; they won't let me out of their sight now."

"What did I just tell you? Never under estimate my—"

I cut him off, "your abilities, so you say. So what's your plan Zmey?"

With a cocky smile and his eyebrow raised he said, "A magician never reveals his tricks. So you'll just have to trust me with this one."

"So you're a magician now?"

"Rosemarie."

"Ugh fine no more jokes. When will I get out of this hell hole?"

"Soon. Don't worry we'll have you out of here soon enough."

"We? Who else is working with you? Is Lissa?"

The guard came in; looked at Abe then at me and smirked, "Times up."

While Abe was heading down that dark hallway I shouted, "You can't let her get involved! It will destroy her! Don't let her!"

I'm not sure if Abe heard any of that but I pray he did. If Lissa was to get involved in any of this the ramification of it all would be unforgiving. Especially without Queen Tatiana's help.

I didn't notice it before but I started to pace back and forth between the small bed in the left hand corner of the room and the barred wall on the right side. I stopped and went back to my favorite little corner huddled back to the same position I had been in before when Adrian and Abe came to my rescue. It was starting to become a habit. And I was starting to think that I would never get out of here.

My head had been leaned on my knees until the sound of a tap against the bars made me look up.

A man in a black suit with a stunningly bright blue tie stood at the bar doors. "Miss Hathaway?"

"Yes."

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Alex Hughes. And I am here to get you out of this cell."

**Sorry this was a short chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. My life gets pretty crazy sometimes! **

Chapter 10

"You're here to do what?"

"To escort you out of this cell."

"Wha—Who do you work for?"

"The man who employed me is none of your concern. My mission is to escort you out of this establishment and make sure you are safely secured on the jet."

"But—"

"Miss Hathaway would you rather I leave you here?"

"Nevermind. No questions got it."

He walked away to go talk to the guard. Then he came back with a set of keys. Once he opened the cell door I felt freedom.

"Right this way Miss Hathaway."

I followed him outside to this big black SUV. Inside was another man in a suit, who refused to look at me.

The man, who brought me here, Alex, sat next to me with a small white pill in his hand, which he gestured for me to take.

"I'm sure you understand. It will only make you sleep for about two hours."

I nodded and hesitantly took the small white pill into my hands and popped it into my mouth. I reluctantly swallowed to it. Even though it was smaller than a dime it felt like it was bigger than a quarter when I swallowed it.

He got out of the car and moved to the front passenger seat. He looked back at me. "You should really just lie down. Don't worry you'll be safe."

The last thing I heard was a cell phone ringing.

When I woke up my head was pounding. I had a really bad throbbing headache. I looked at my surroundings; I was in a jet by myself. I got up and walked around, no one.

I heard a sound towards the pilot's quarters'.

"hello?" I had my guard up. I knew there was something weird about this situation.

"Rose" A small voice I recognized very well. Lissa.

I turned instantly to see Lissa standing there blurry eyed smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She ran to me and instantly hugged me.

"Oh my god Liss."

"Rose I've missed you so much." Her tight grip on me eased and she held me out to look at me, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Liss I'm fine. So you hired those big scary guys huh?"

She looked down and smirked "Yeah, I figured those guards wouldn't be intimidated if I had gone to get you."

"On the contrary I think they just might of. You have gotten a bit more bad- ass over the years."

She laughed. That laugh that I hadn't heard in a long time. Through our bond I could tell she was truly happy and a bit worried. "I could say the same about you."

"So what am I doing here and how the hell did you get me out of there?"

"Well it took me awhile but Adrian, Christian, Abe, Tasha, and I found evidence that someone else framed you."

"Who?" I was stunned. Who could want to frame me?

She let in a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes. "Daniella, Adrian's mother."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. My life gets pretty crazy sometimes! **

Chapter 11

"Liss you're absolutely positive that the evidence points to her?" I asked. Stunned at the thought that Adrian's mom, Daniella, would even go this too far to make her point that she did not approve of Adrian and I's relationship. She had said that it was fine for now, it was all fun, but she seemed to know, that in the long term, things with Adrian and I weren't going to work out like we wanted them to. And a week ago I would have said 'I'll prove you wrong' but now…

"Yes, I know I didn't believe it either at first but unfortunately it's true." She couldn't look me in the eyes the whole time she started explaining it all to me. "You were with Adrian remember. There are witnesses who will testify that they saw her go to your room. We tried to get the security cameras but the footage was gone. Someone took the disk out. So all we have is the witnesses' accounts of what they saw."

I had to sit down because my knees felt so weak I could barely hold myself up. "Have— have you told Adrian yet?" I looked up to her; my eyes pleading for her to say no. Say that she hasn't told him the one thing that could truly break his heart.

"No I couldn't tell him. But I think he knows something's up."

"I couldn't tell him. There's no way that I could tell him that."

"I know, I know. I don't know what to do either."

I started to feel my eyes get teary. I looked up at Lissa seeing her eyes brimmed with tears.

"So what do we do? What can we do?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer, but just to get the conversation headed in a different direction.

"Well right now we are going to Montana. Can you guess where?"

"Oh please Liss, tell me we're not going back to St. Vlads." When she didn't respond I knew that was exactly where we were going. "Why Liss?"

"We need more information. It's starting to get worse Rose. It's starting to hurt. And I'm afraid—"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh my god Liss, you don't need to be afraid. We'll figure something out. I won't let it hurt you, okay?"

"Rose it's not just me I'm worried about. It won't be too long before it'll get a hold of you to."

I released my grip on her and pulled back to look at her. "Lissa, it doesn't hurt me like it hurts you. And besides I'm sure there's something we can do to keep me from going nuts. It's really you we need to worry about."

"I'm sorry ladies but we are about to land so I need you in your seats please." The pilot said through the speaker system.

We sat next to each other. Sitting in silence for a couple minutes.

"Hey lissa?"

"Yeah?"

"I really missed you." I smiled at her and held out my hand.

She squeezed it tight and smiled back, "Ditto."


End file.
